O'Sen Inoue
O'Sen "Sen" Inoue is a central character of Bleach: Next Generation. She is the daughter of Orihime Inoue and a Special Human, as well as the first to appear in the series. Appearance O'Sen is a blind, young teen with long silver-white hair tied into a high, layered ponytail with a purple ribbon and light pink eyes. She is typically seen with a bored expression on her face, or with a small smile. She uses a unique process to make her hair seem short, which allows for it to be mid-back length when she brushes it out. O'Sen typically wears a strapless, dark purple dress underneath a black jacket with a somewhat frilly collar, dark black stockings, and a set of dark black . Nevertheless, she usually dresses for the occasion, as she wore a bathing suit to the beach and her school uniform to school. The power passed down to her by Orihime is sealed within her ribbon instead of hairpins. Personality O'Sen is a quiet, serene individual. She rarely speaks and when she does, it is typically to tell the group they're in danger or moreover, something the group hasn't noticed because of their arguing. For being Orihime's daughter, she is abnormally lonely, as Orihime spends a lot of time at work so she can support her and O'Sen which forces O'Sen to spend a lot of time alone. She tends to make use of this time, either studying or making figures, which enjoys deeply. She previously had an interest in dolls, but has developed a which prevents her from being around anything that even looks like a doll. She also a strong interest in playing the piano, and previously studied underneath a famous pianist. History O'Sen was born as the daughter of Orihime Inoue and Hidenosuke Atsushi, and was born blind, and thus she was held more precious. She grew up learning how to walk and read without her eyesight, and became very inept without her eyesight. She and her father had a good relationship and so when he died when she was nine, she was deeply affected. However, instead of opening herself up to others and expressing herself, O'Sen "closed up" and became quiet. Around the time she was thirteen, her power, the ability to reject phenomena by denying or undoing events in various forms, manifested when her only friend was attacked by a -crazed dog. O'Sen awakened her powers and healed her. Afterwards, this friend called her a freak, and later exploited her abilities throughout school. He was later locked up in a mental institution. Approximately a year later, O'Sen had an incident in which she nearly drowned. However, the soul of her father, Hidenosuke was present and somehow managed to save her, which remains unexplained. While taking her home, Hidenosuke was mysteriously absorbed by O'Sen, his spirit sealing inside her hairband. Plot Powers & Abilities Trivia * O'Sen's birthday, September 4 is the day after Orihime's, her mother. **O'Sen shares a birthday with the creator's mother. *O'Sen's name comes from "Senhime" from Hakuouki, and from O'Ren Ishii from Kill Bill. *O'Sen plays a song on her piano that she calls "Sen's Journey" which describes her journey to friendship **O'Sen song, "Sen's Journey" is her theme song Quotes (To Hana) "Loneliness is comfortable, rejection is not." Category:Female Category:Special Human Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Karakura High School Students